The 100th Hunger Games Interview Outfits
Interview outfits for ParodyKats 100th Hunger Games , along with why I chose those outfits. Capitol Andrea Vitrule Edward Griffith For the Capitol tributes, well, in Andrea's reaping POV she wore a purple dress. I thought do purple for interview to show how she's still the same Capitol gal, even though a tribute. I chose the short dress because Andrea's 18 and she can wear whatever. I chose the tux because I wanted them to match, and I can picture Edward in that very well! District 0 Emily Fry Donald Starlock ''' I chose the emerald color because it still represents the earth, but not like, "I AM EARTH". I did the long dress because it shows Emily's shy side by hiding her legs, but still says "I'm a strong District 0 gal". Donalds tux still shows his personality, but still gives him the right look. District 1 '''Savera Hayes '' '' Gauis Wellwood I chose the pink because when I think of luxery, I think pink! Savera's dress shows her rich side, but still softens her. Gauis' tux gives him the same thing as Savera, but doesn't make him look weird because he's wearing pink. District 2 Minerva Den Bruno Tarckle ' ' I chose burgndy because it reminds me of bricks. I chose this specific dress because it gives Minera that look that sponsors want, yet gives a bit of hardness. Bruno's tux gives him some toughness, but makes him look good. District 3 Sissy Watt Volts Watt ' ' The reasoning for the grey goes back to why the Capitol was wearing purple: their reaping outfits. In this case, because it shows how they may be far away from home, but they're still there. I chose this dress for the reason above, as well as Volts' tux. District 4 Chione Nereus Marsh Steel I chose sea green because District 4. Fishing. Sea. This dress reminded me of a mermaid, and Chione looks like one to me. And the tux, kind of merman like, don't you think? District 5 Athena Lightningbolt Aron Lightningbolt ' ' District 5 is power. To me, power = yellow. This dress gives Athena a goddes like look, but relates to her district. And the tux, well, same idea (minus the goddes part) District 6 Thanka Elizabeth Stewart Pi ' ' There isn't a deep meaning for why black. Traveling = roads, roads = black. This dress gives Thanka a girly side (the sparkles) but not over the top. Stewart's tux is your avrage tux, just like how Stewart is pretty avrage. District 7 Pine Everglade Gavner Skile ' ' I chose the orange because it reminded me on fall leaves. The dress choice was for Pine to look young and princess like. Gavner's tux makes him look older than Pine, but still his age. District 8 Jute Cross Thread Englesberg ' ' I did terquoise to match their chariot outfit. This dress was to show Jute's innocence. The tux was to match Jute, plus, his tux matches some other male tributes (not intentional). District 9 Panema Iota Lee Wo ' ' I chose light brown to match the color of grain. The dress shows the hard and soft of Panema's life. Lee's tux shows his hardness, but fits the occasion. District 10 Alexandria Maydon Angus Augustus I chose the white the match their chariot outfit (minus the blood). This dress was chosen to try and soften Alexandria, because she is very tough. Angus' tux matches because he can be tough and soft. District 11 Tulip Durn Oskar Finch ' ' ''' I did lavender because you see lavender in orchards. This dress was chosen to make Tulip look young but pretty. The tux for Oskar still makes him look tough (even in purple!) District 12 '''Charlie Fry Willie Fry ' ' Coral was chosen because it's like pink, but not as girly. I did this dress because Charlie may not like to be girly, but this makes her girly. Willie's tux is made to match. District 13 Sheryl Unnabethy Ryan Marlin ' ' I did neon green because it reminds me of nuclear power. This dress was chosen to make Sheryl soften up, even though she may not want to. Ryan's tux makes him look how he is: tough and brutal. Category:Miscellaneous